The inventive concept relates to the field of solid state storage, and more particularly, to address mapping in solid state storage devices.
In general a storage device may include a flash translation layer (FTL) that maps logical addresses to physical addresses of the storage device. A mapping table including mapping information about the logical addresses and the physical addresses may be stored in the storage device. To prevent data loss, when there are changes to the mapping table, a journal may be used to log the changes to the mapping table before execution of the changes.